It's A Twin Thing
by PagetPaulson
Summary: Frankie and Emily. Frankie and Annie. Emily and Jeff?
1. Chapter 1

Looking out the windshield with her dark eyes, Emily snarled, her hands clutching the steering wheel. "Fucking Frankie," she huffed, turning into the parking lot the GPS told her to.

Her sister had left a voicemail on her phone telling her that she needed to tell her something, something important, but when the agent had tried to call her back, all she would get was that pretentious message on her sister's phone when she was to leave her a message.

"Frankie?" she called, climbing out of the car and slamming the door. How was she supposed to know where exactly her sister's office was on this college campus?

Noticing a man walking toward the college entrance, Emily quickly made her way over to him. "Excuse me," she called out, smiling gently when he turned to face her. "Hi, I'm looking for my-"

"Wow," the older man laughed, looking the BAU agent up and down. "Nice makeover."

Emily frowned, looking at her outfit and shaking her head. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you changing from chapstick lesbian to butch lesbian?" the sandy haired man questioned, stepping back to get a better look at the boots the ivory skinned woman was wearing. "Motorcycle lesbian?"

Emily's dark eyes glared up to the older man. "Excuse me?"

"Just a joke, Frankie. Calm down."

Her brows shot up. "Oh, you know Frankie!"

Jeff frowned at the brunette before him, taking another step back when he saw the look on her face. "Did you hit your head or something? One of your drumsticks fly up and hit you?"

"Frankie plays the drums?" Emily whispered to herself.

"What is going on?"

The agent quickly shook her head, sticking her hand out for the older man to take. "Sorry, I'm Emily Prentiss. I'm Frankie's sister."

Jeff hesitantly took the agent's hand. "Is this a joke? Is this some crap birthday joke you're playing on me?"

"No," Emily laughed, "but happy birthday. Do you mind showing me where Frankie's office is?"

The community college teacher gave the younger woman a skeptical look before nodding his head, leading the ebony haired woman into the college and to the conference room.

"And how exactly are we handling it?" came a familiar voice, Emily smiling when she saw her sister sitting with her hands folded on that binder she always carried with her.

Abed raised his hand in the air, gesturing to the blond sitting at his side. "Britta and I had the idea of creating a montage of students partying and then regretting it the next morning, maybe even talking about how much they regret it with the others who regret it."

Frankie held a blank stare, hearing the clearing of Annie's voice as they tried to process the idea. "What exactly does that have to do with the multiple overflowing toilets in the second floor's men's room?"

Emily let out a laugh, smiling when her sister looked over to her in the doorway. "Remember me?"

The younger woman laughed lightly, getting herself up from her chair and rounding the table to hug her sister tight. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she grinned, moving back to see Jeff staring at her. "What?"

"So you're really twins?"

Frankie rolled her eyes. "What else would we be?"

"A really great porn duo."

The twins' jaws dropped, and Annie stood from her seat to hit her friend's arm. "Ew Chang."

Frankie shook her head, turning to look at her sister who readjusted her bag on her shoulder. "So what are you doing here?"

"You called me, remember? I tried calling you back but your phone's been turned off."

"Oh right!" the younger twin laughed. "I'm sorry, I left it at my girlfriend's house and it wasn't even charged to begin with."

Emily let out a small laugh. "You have a girlfriend?" she asked in surprise. Why wouldn't her sister tell her something like that? Frankie hadn't had a date since her third girlfriend three years ago, and Emily knew that was saying something.

Jeff rolled his eyes at Frankie's smile, watching her walk back around the table. "Just wait for it."

Emily watched her sister hold her hand out to the brunette across from the girl who held enough government hatred for the entire country, and pressed a small kiss to her lips. "You're dating one of your students?" she breathed.

"Oh she's not my teacher," Annie giggled. "She'd be a horrible teacher, actually. No, she's our problem solver."

Emily's brow rose and she pursed her lips. "Ok then."

"They're Frankie and Annie," Chang nodded.

Abed raised his hand. "They're Frannie!"

Emily held back her laughter. "Frannie?"

"Like a celebrity couple name," Jeff scoffed. "It's immature."

"It's cute," Annie smiled, cuddling into her girlfriend's arms.

Emily slowly nodded her head, fixing her bag on her shoulder. "So this was it? This was the news?" Seeing her sister smile brightly, Emily grinned. "Ok, well I don't have to go back to Virginia until Friday, so do you want to have dinner?"

"Definitely," Frankie nodded. "I'll call you when I get off work."

Jeff watched the younger woman walk out of the room and through the corridor, his eyes fixed on the way her hips swayed before she was fully out of his sight.

"Hello, Jeff?"

The group's leader turned, nodding over to his friend who stared at him from their spots at the table. "Your sister's hot," Jeff smiled, loving the reaction of everyone else in the room. "Really hot."

Frankie frowned. "Ew."


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie did her best to quicken her step to get away from the man who had been following her around for most of the day. "Jeff, I swear," she growled, hearing him run around a few of the students in the hallway to try and get to her. "Leave me alone."

"I just want to ask a few questions!"

The older woman shoved her way through a group of choir singers and tried her best to run into her office.

"Frankie!" the teacher yelled, sticking his foot in the doorway so she couldn't shut it on him. Seeing the frustration written on the new employee's face, Jeff pointed a finger at her. "Ha!"

Frankie huffed as she turned and made her way over to her desk. "What do you want?" She knew exactly why he had been following her around all day but she wasn't sure if it was right to help him get what he wanted.

Slipping into the office, Jeff closed the door behind him. "I want to talk about your sister."

"Emily is busy," was the short reply.

Jeff walked up to the older woman and took the folder she was reading. "Just tell me about her," he begged, meeting her eyes when she spun around to glare at him. "Is she single?"

The brunette woman rolled her eyes. "As far as I know."

Frowning, Jeff followed his new friend to her desk and stood across from her as she sat down. "What does that mean?"

"She has an on and off fling with her boss," Frankie shrugged, opening up another file and taking out a pen. "When she's interested, he isn't. When he's interested, she isn't. And when they're both interested which is very rare, it's mostly about sex."

The man in the room itched his scruff. "Sounds great."

Frankie glared up to the younger man. "Is that a joke?" When she saw him frown, the 'fix-it' girl of the college rolled her eyes, looking back down to the file she had opened. "She doesn't want a relationship just about sex," she said dryly, refusing to look back up to see whatever face the younger man was making. "No woman does."

Jeff slowly sat down across from his friend and sighed. "So what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

The light haired man shook his head, slamming his hand down on the desk repeatedly to get the brunette's attention back on him. "How do I ask her out?"

Frankie showed the man before her the best smile she could without breaking into laughter.

"Come on!" he begged, throwing the file he had stolen from Frankie back on her desk. "Does she like flowers? Should I shave?"

The older woman pursed her lips as she shook her head, flipping through the papers she had sitting in the folder open before her. "Nope," she denied, her head shaking when Jeff's groan floated through her ears. "Not telling."

Jeff narrowed his eyes on the older woman. "You're twins," the teacher groused, "so you'd like the same things, right?"

Frankie lifted her head and arched a brow to the man sitting across from her. "If that were true, she'd be chasing skirts just like me."

The lazy man groaned, scratching his scruff before he bowed his head. "True. So what do I do?"

"Figure it out yourself."

Jeff acted as if he were ringing the older woman's neck before he stood, the chair he had been sitting in sliding back. "Why don't you want to help me?" he asked, smiling to the brunette who looked to him from her spot in her desk chair. "Don't you want me to get with her and make little Jeff and Emily babies?"

She felt as if her breakfast she'd made her girlfriend and herself that day was climbing back up her throat.

"Ok," he relented, taking out his phone. "Just give me her number and I'll prove to you that I'm good for her. I'll even give you this watch," Jeff grinned, almost shoving his arm in the brunette's face.

Emily glared. "Now you're making a bet about her?"

"Oh come on!"


End file.
